1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a defog system and a defog method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a general closed-circuit television (CCTV) may have to continuously monitor an environment 24 hours a day, when fog is present in the monitored environment, a defog function may be used to improve a quality of an image.
Most CCTVs that have a defog function may be manually controlled. In other words, the CCTVs may not have a function of automatically removing fog by checking a current fog condition, and even if they do, the function may be performed during night time darkness or even when there is no fog, and thus a quality of an image may be deteriorated.